Thief Bakura's most precious person
by MiiruChan
Summary: when the thief king Bakura come back to Kul Elna, he found someone was sleeping at the temple. who is he? is he some enemy or friend? this is a Yaoi Fanfiction! pairing : bakura x OC.


Miiru : well... time for new FF! this is a yaoi fanfic, so... if you don't like, don't read!

Thief Bakura : well~ the main character is me!

Miiru : yeah, and one more character.. let me introduce my OC

OC : well hello, I can't tell my name first, it's secret! enjoy minna~

* * *

_Bakura's POV :_

times to go back to Kul Elna! I'm so happy, I got a lot of treasures today, it's already dawn, and I want to sleep, I'm very tired!, gezzh, I hope nothing happened at Kul Elna... after half an hour, I arrived at Kul Elna.. but, something seems wrong.. the ghosts panicked, what's happened? I ask so many questions in my head. but then, I think I'm going to check the temple. I go walk to the temple, and when I got in... there's a boy, with a cute face, sleeping inside. I get my knife ready, but, after a minute, I realize, that he is not some enemy. I leave him be and go to sleep.

"...ke...p" I heard someone voice, but I ignored it. "woke.. p", I heard it again, but I ignored it again. "WOKE UP!" shocked. of course, shocked, but then, I saw the boy from before, in front of me. I woke up and sit, staring at the boy. silence comes for maybe 5 minutes, but then.

"uhm... sorry if I woke you up... uhm.. can you tell me where am I?" th boy talked. I-who still staring at him-said, "you are in Kul Elna" I answer with confused voice.

"Kul Elna? eh?! I walked that far?" the boy looked shocked, and start to panicked. "uhm... sir, can you stop staring at me? it's.. a bit... bothering me.." he talk nervously.. ahahhhahaha, what's wrong with this boy? but he's so funny, and so cute!

"well, I'm sorry, so I'm the king of thieves, Bakura! who are you?" I smiled, ask nicely, I don't think he is dangerous after all.

"I-I'm Kaskad.. well.. can I live here?" Kaskad asked

"Live here? but here, there are nobody, just me" I said, sit in front of him.

"y-yeah.. I run away from my home, and got lost.. please.. I don't want to go back.." he looked down, with a sad face and voice. I don't want him to be sad..

"it's okay, you can live here, wait for a week, until I decided, and do you want to tell me about you?" I touch his cheek, and smiled.

* * *

_Kaskad's POV :  
_

his smiles, his smell, his touch, and his voice is so tender, I can't believe this man is a thieve.

"well... my real father and mother leave me out in the street at the age of 3. I don't know what I must do back then, but really, a couple picked me up." I explain

"don't cry Kaskad." he suddenly said, yeah tears start flowing from my eyes, but he wiped the tears.

"thanks Bakura.. well, at first they love me, they looked me as their child, but their action becomes weird, and they start to torture me.." I showed the scars at my hands. "these scars caused by them..." I continue.

"what? they torture you? come closer, I want to see your scars!" he looked worried. I sit closer, but still in front of him. he suddenly take my right hand. look closely at it. suddenly he take my right hand closer to his mouth, and kiss it. bloods raging on at my cheeks, and I blushed

"Kaskad... it's okay.. you will be fine here, with me." he smiled, and then hug me. he smells like grass. he makes me feel calm, and feel protected.

"thanks Bakura... I'm on your care now" I smiled. he still hug me, hug me so tightly.

"it's weird you know.. being with you make me feel.. soft.. but it's not bothering me" he said.

"ahahha, being with you make me feel protected.." I smiled, then continue. "uhm, can you tell me about yourself? I want to know more about you." I ask nervously.

"well, I'm alone here, my father, mother, siblings, my friends, and the other who lives here, is dead." he explain.

"dead?" I ask, confused.

"yeah, they are all murdered by the pharaoh, oh no, the ex-pharaoh, to make millenium items.. they all murdered here. I hide at my hideout that time.. I can see they all killed my father, and my mother too.." he continued.

"I'm sorry about that.." tears start flowing from my eyes again.

"it's okay.. don't cry.. now.. I have you" he smiled, and wiped my tears

"Ba-Bakura.. I-I want to be with you! I want you not to be alone! yeah.. I'm here for you." I smiled

"well, it's always fate who brings me, and I got such a nice fate to meet you here." he smiled too, and hug me. "thanks Kaskad." he continued. blush comes again, and so deep now.

"btw Bakura..." I ask

"yeah?" he answered nicely.

"I want to eat something.I'm hungry, I haven't eat for 4 days." I said, while looked down, to hide my blush.

"well... let me hunt down first okay, I will be back at night" he said

"okay.. I will wait here Bakura, be safe!" he leave. after 1 hours, I walk out, come back, and walk again. I'm still waiting, but my stomach hurt so much. then I decided to sleep.

* * *

_Bakura's POV :  
_

sigh.. I think I will just search for some traveling merchants.. but I must hunt desert animals.. or.. steal some breads from the shop? ah just let me buy it, a lot of ingredients and other.

"I buy foods for three days, ingredients, and other. I pay with this." I pick up some gold from yesterday, and gives some of it.

"okay, I already pack this, thanks for coming." the woman said. I leave, and walk home. take maybe 4 hours to walk from Kul Elna to the town, but I already get used by this. I walk to Kul Elna, when I realized it's already dark. I walk, and walk. until I reach Kul Elna.

"Kaskad,.. Kaskad you still here?" I ask, but nobody answers, I go to the temple, and looked at Kaskad sleeping, in peace. I take off my coat, and cover Kaskad with my coat. I sit down, and wait until he woke up.

"hmm? it's already dark?" Kaskad woke up.

"woke up already?" I sit beside him.

"yeah.. wait.. it's not really cold here.. last night is so cold.." he lie his head into my thigh and looked at my face.

"where is your coat?" he asked, still looking at me. I only smiled, and looked at him. when he realize something.

"e-eh.. it must be cold I, uhm, I-I'm sorry, h-here you coat." He blushed, ahahha, such a cute person.

"it's okay, you can wear it. here, your food.." I give him some of the foods I bought.

"thanks.. I like your coat.. It's so warm, and your clothes, and _you, _ smells like grass.. " he smiled, while hugs my coat.

"grass?" I ask..

"yeah, grass... it make me feel calm, feel protected..." he answered.

"really?" my cheeks blush a little.

"y-yeah.. you know... I-I like being with you." he said, turn his face down.

"well.. thanks, oh yeah.. here, open your mouth" I said.

"w-wha-" before he could talk, I put the spoon into his mouth.

"you are hungry right? here, open up." he opened his mouth, I put it the spoon again.

"t-thanks Bakura.. " he said, while blushing, on his chocolate-colored cheeks.

"yeah no problem.. here." he opened his mouth automatically, and that ends until the foods run out.

"how is the food?" I ask, after he finished the last spoon.

"it's delicious.. very! by the way.. " he still hugs my coat

"yeah?" I answered.

"you don't eat? I think you are hungry too.." he said, oh, he knows?

"well, I'm hungry, but I can eat later.. are you still hungry? I can prepare some foods, if you are still hungry.." I said

"uhm,, a bit.. but it's okay.." he said. the air become awkward, silence comes for a minute.

"hmm, I really want you to come with me tonight, come on, I will show you my favorite place." I ask, and stand up, I ask for his hand.

"okay.. here, your coat.." he said, he stands up, and take my hand, while giving my coat with his free hand.

"no, it's okay, you can wear it.. let's go" we walk out side, it's cold, but Kaskad's hand is so warm, that makes me feel warm. we walk for maybe 15 minutes.

"ah, you see that hill over there?" I said

"yeah?" he looked confused.

"we are going to that small hill, it's not very far, but I hope you like that place." I said, smiling

"okay... it's very cold tonight, here, we share your coat.." Kaskad smiled, and tense the coat, put it on my shoulder.

"thanks Kaskad.." I still hold his hand, walking to the small hill. finally, after 15 minutes more, we arrived at the small hill, I take Kaskad to the top of the small hill.

"sit here.. " I said, we sit.

"look at the sky, the stars, and the moon.. it's so good here right?" I ask

"y-yeah! it's so nice, thousands of stars, with the moon guiding the stars.. this is.. very beautiful.. " he smiled. I don't answer, silence comes. after maybe 5 minutes, Kaskad laid his head to my shoulder.

"I hope, the time will stop" he still looks at the sky.

"yeah.. that's true.. , I hope the time stop, and we can be together, just like this.." I said.

"I really like being with you.." he said.

"me too.." I said. the silence comes, and we just take a look on the sky.

* * *

Miiru : THIS IS NOT THE END! wait for upcoming chapters minna~


End file.
